Somebody Else's
by Fae 206
Summary: Kyoko won Japan over in her role as Momiji and is now considered one of the most talented and beautiful actresses. Along with her fiancé, Kuon Hizuri, known still as Ren Tsuruga, she has what most Japanese girls dream of. When Ren disappears, Kyoko feels the most important part of her life is gone, especially when he shows up as Kimiko Morizuma's new brainwashed "pet".
1. Chapter 1 - My Fiancee

**AN:** This new fic is supposed to show the love between Kyoko and Kuon with working in flashbacks as well as the present time but it does have painful moments. Thank you for taking a chance on this fic.

 **Somebody Else's**

 **Chapter One: My Fiancee**

It was one year since Kyoko had been celebrated for her exceptional work as Momiji in _A Lotus in the Mud_. Although she wasn't the main character, she had been called the star of the show and an actress who people thought could represent Japan. It was an honor to do that and once that had aired, she was getting requests for all types of acting. The one role she had coming up was going to be one of her favorites, she already knew it. She was going to be a female hitman who was employed to shoot Ren's character, a young CEO of an earth friendly company. Ren's character, had stolen away the deed to a section of a foreign country rich with oil and was trying to create a better life for the inhabitants of that country. Kyoko's character ended up falling in love with Ren's character and so failed her job because of her love.

It was an intricate film and Kyoko was glad that she would be able to act opposite her sempai, her mentor, her fiancé.

He had finally proposed to her a couple of months ago. They had been dating during the filming of A Lotus in the Mud but had only announced their relationship as a couple once all the magazines had already praised Kyoko for her work.

And Kyoko had realized how stupid and wrong she had been when it had come to love.

She had fallen head over heels with her fairy prince, he had told her a little after they had become a couple and although she had been angry with him at first, when he told her that the timing was not right she did have to admit feeling the same way. She had told him that she was Bo and he had told her that he wouldn't hide anything from her again.

Kyoko hadn't wanted to be a bride after the way that Shotaro had treated her but as she looked at the options for the centerpiece displays for their reception, she now knew that she wanted to be Hizuri Kyoko.

Still, because of the secrecy most people thought that she was on her way to becoming Tsuruga Kyoko. Kuon had promised her that there would be a press conference the following month where he would reveal that he was Kuon Hizuri and not Ren Tsuruga. Kyoko couldn't wait for that.

As she sat staring at the pictures that she had found of two different centerpieces, she heard the apartment door open up and her heart started to beat rhythmically in her chest. She grinned as she saw Kuon fumbling with his umbrella and picking some leaves off of his coat. "I'm back," he grinned and Kyoko stood and walked over to him, getting a few loose leaves off of his coat as well.

"Welcome back, sempai," she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips, him smiling back at her and enjoying the taste of her lips. Even though they would kiss one another every time one of them came home, Kyoko was still getting used to it. "I'll go and get you a towel. You don't want to catch a -"

"I don't catch colds," Kuon chuckled as he went to the mirror and took a deep breath in. He watched as Kyoko came back with a pile of about three towels and he took one, pressing it against his face before starting to take his coat off. "It's pretty windy out there," he told her, "You know, the fact that it's November reminds me of something," he hummed and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" she asked before he reached out to her, spinning her around and then holding her to his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "The fact that you promised to do those oversea modeling shoots next week?"

"No," Kuon said as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly, "The fact that I get to celebrate your birthday with you soon."

"Nineteenth birthday," Kyoko smiled she rolled her eyes. "I think I need to make a complaint to the president that you said that you would only marry me when I turned twenty," she said and Kuon froze.

"Well, you're the one who told me that I had to be Kuon Hizuri when you married me, speaking of which," he said as he pulled out his contact case. Kyoko held his wrist and turned herself to face him. Looking at him as she had when he had performed his magic acrobatics as Corn when they were kids, she waited for him to remove both of his contacts and she smiled as she looked into those emerald eyes.

She couldn't believe that she had ever gotten this lucky.

"So," Kuon said as he put his color contacts back into his pocket, "There's a reason why I said I'd be a little later than you thought and that is because I was picking up these," he told her as he set two boxes down on the table. They were nondescript white boxes about the size to hold an individual cake.

Kyoko looked at them before opening each of them. Inside was a demo copy of each of the two centerpieces that she had been looking at and imagining. She squeaked with excitement before throwing her arms around him again. "Thank you, so much Kuon." She said as she closed her eyes. He lifted a strand of her hair to his lips and kissed it.

"You are most welcome, princess Kyoko," he said lovingly and she melted once again into his arms.

…..

…..

Ren checked his phone, he would be getting to the meeting point with Ten soon. He would have to be quick as always and then take the president's car to the airport where he would fly overseas as Kuon Hizuri. That was the reason he always made this trips alone, he didn't want anybody to see him as Kuon. As he was about to cross the road, he saw a woman had fallen down. She was wearing a shawl over her head and looked incredibly ill.

"Hi, are you…okay?" he asked, his gentlemanly nature leading him to want to help her instead of make the appointment fifteen minutes early.

"Wow, you really haven't changed," the girl started laughing and Ren frowned confused. He looked at the girl but as she faced him he flinched as if he had touched something disgusting. He laughed awkwardly. He had heard all about Kyoko's impressions of this woman and now he was kicking himself for not crossing the street when he had the chance.

"Morizumi-san," Ren said with the gentleman smile he had used for Kyoko when she had first been trying to audition for LME. He gave a slight bow. "How….uncommon to see you around," he said with a strained smile and Kimiko looked at him.

"Is that the only way for you to say hi, Ren?" she asked and Ren shifted awkwardly. "You could say it with a kiss."

"You know that I have a fiancée," Ren said as he frowned to her, trying his best not to glare and have it caught on camera that he was treating a younger woman unkindly. He didn't want to get mixed up in this woman's traps again.

"Are you sure that I can't kiss you?" Kimiko asked as she grabbed onto his collar, she kneed him in the groin before kissing him fully on the mouth. As Ren tried to get out of her hold, he felt someone behind him and a needle get shot into the back of his neck. He crashed onto the ground before feeling the needle once again. The third time he felt it, he blacked out.

This didn't seem as if it would be okay.

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2 - Jadeite

**AN:** There is definitely some Sailor Moon influence in this, I hope you enjoy this second chapter

 **Chapter Two – Jadeite**

It was a good thing that Yashiro had such a presence as a manger in the entertainment sector of Japan because Ren Tsuruga had just seemed to vanish without a trace. Kyoko had tried to follow any leads on where he could have disappeared to and overseas didn't seem like a very likely possibility. He had gone missing before he had met up with Miss Woods. He hadn't been given the treatment to make him look like Kuon and so, unless he had done it himself, it wasn't to be expected that he was overseas.

Kyoko had noticed some of his cards had been used as well which had led her to think that someone had stolen his wallet. She had called up and cancelled the card thinking that maybe there had been some identity theft. As far as she knew, Kuon didn't go to women's clothing stores and spend seventy thousand yen on a bag. She had known him long enough to know that he either used the R Mandy ones that he got for free, gifts that had been given to him from other coworkers, or he bought a certain type from the US.

She had even expressed how she didn't need bags that cost that much and she would be happier picking out something together but even if he had bought her that bag it had been several days since the transaction and he would have wanted to surprise her that day because when it came to surprising her, Kuon was a bit impatient.

So, since he couldn't be reached to get to his work and they hadn't even met him off the plane, this was making Kyoko very worried about his safety. She had been written down as an emergency contact on the hospital forms and so they most likely would have contacted her if he had been in an accident, more than that he had put down the president and Kyoko had been trying to keep in contact with the president as much as could have.

So it was a very good thing that Yashiro was so well-known because a lot of directors wouldn't have any respect for an actor that just disappeared for three weeks and honestly, Kyoko was running out of patience on waiting for Ren as well. She would even take Kuon.

Kyoko tried again to call Ren's phone but she had dozens of unanswered calls listed and she felt that if she sent another text she would fill up his inbox. Yet, the number hadn't been disconnected so either he had lost his phone or there was a bigger problem than she could fathom.

"Where are you?" she whispered as she attempted to stop the tears from clouding up her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, "Come on, sweetheart," she begged feeling useless, "Where are you? What's going on with you?"

Kyoko felt her body shake before she was stopped by a weird sight, it was Kuon but it…wasn't Kuon, it couldn't be. She felt her body grow numb as she tried to think about what she was currently looking at.

Sitting alongside two other men, one of them with ruffled brown hair and the other with very short black hair, there was Kuon, his blond hair was swept to one side and he had a jade piercing in his right ear, it was just a small stud but because it was the same color as his eyes Kyoko instantly picked up on it. He was wearing some type of gothic makeup which made him look like one of those punk rockers and he had designer sunglasses. All three men were in suits but Kuon's had a green emerald tie. Around their necks were what looked like studded dog collars with Kuon's of course being emerald.

Kyoko paused, what was going on here? Why was he just sat there with these two other men looking like a security team. As she approached them, her heart started beating faster when she saw that witch come out, the witch that unsuccessfully had attempted to steal the role of Momiji with very cheap methods. Kyoko couldn't help but go over there. She wanted an explanation right now of what all of this was about and why Kuon would be seen with her.

Kyoko walked over to the table and saw that there was no recognition in Kuon's eyes, instead he managed to get to the side of Kimiko. "Kuon," she said as she looked him over, she saw a tattoo down the side of her neck with the kanji for Kimiko's name on it and her back straightened at once. Why would he do that? Why wasn't he recognizing her?

"Disgusting," Kimiko said and as she said that all three of the men – and Kyoko was starting to see that the other two were famous actors as well – glared at her. "Yuck. There's a disgusting fly," she said as she held a napkin to her nose.

"Miss Kimiko," the brunette with a red tie said, "Please do not use such a filthy item as that napkin, why I give you my body to use."

"Oh, Ruto," Kimiko said before plucking out his handkerchief in the suit's breast pocket. "This is all I need, now Jadeite," she said and Kyoko was alarmed to see that she managed to hold Kuon's attention. He was acting as if he was a slave to her, forced to abide by her every….there was no way that she could have brainwashed him. No. That was ridiculous. "Get rid of the fly for me?"

"Of course, Lady Kimiko," he bowed to her before approaching Kyoko. He raised an eyebrow, "Now," he smiled coldly and Kyoko was caught off guard by that smile, he had never looked at her with that amount of hate ever before. He had looked at her whilst being disappointed and with a lot of anger but not as if she was a loathsome pest. "Urk, such a slimy fly as well."

Kyoko felt his hand grab her and she tried to stop herself from glaring at him. He was hurting her but at least she knew where he was, at least she could take comfort in the fact that he was alive despite the pain that came from him glaring at her in this manner.

"Such an ugly fly," Kuon said which reminded her of the girls back in middle school and the girls when she had first started playing the role of Natsu. She just never thought that she would hear those words in his voice and it stung but he was alive and as long as he was alive then there were ways of dealing with this. "Shoo," he grabbed a menu and started to hit her with it. Kyoko chose this opportunity to break free of his hold and grab hold of the menu. She stared into his eyes to find that he seemed to be looking at something in front of her. Definitely a sign of brainwashing.

"I'll leave for right now, Kuon," she said with intensity as she saw the loathsome way that he was looking at her as if she were some foul, disgusting, pest, "I'll leave for right now but I love you. I'm not going to blame you for any of this because I know it's not your fault."

"You think that you're actually saying words right now?" Kuon asked her with a raise of his eyebrow, "Buzz Buzz Buzz, that's all I here you no good damn dirty fly," he said and Kyoko forced herself to throw the menu on the ground and reach out for the back of his neck. She leaned up and tried to share a very passionate kiss before –

There was a shock through her body and she pulled back in alarm before seeing Kuon on his knees, the dog collar lighting up and Kyoko realized that Kimiko was shocking him. The red color guy and blue color guy didn't seem to pay Kuon any notice and Kyoko moved back.

She looked at Kimiko with the darkest of glares as the two men stood protectively on either side of her. "I'm going to make sure you never have any more happiness in your life, I'm going to make sure you pay for all the hurt that you're causing him. For every word you force him to say, for every breath he takes which is restricted, for every time you even look at him thinking that you're better than him, you're going to suffer."

Kyoko walked forward to Kuon and placed a hand on his back which of course he pulled away from her as if she were some monster wanting to hurt him. "I'm going to help you and I want you to listen to me if there is any part of you that can understand this. You are not responsible. I love you, Kuon," Kyoko said before making the toughest move on her life and stepped away from him.

She had tears flowing down her face as she walked down the street but she managed to pull out her phone and dial their close friend, "Yashiro-san, I found him. Meet me at LME, I have to speak to the president."

…..

…..

Lory looked at Kyoko as she entered the office and then he looked to one side of her and then the other before humming. He paused, "I thought you said that you found him," Lory said and Kyoko nodded before dropping into a bow as the tears still ran down her cheeks.

"I did, I did find him and…" Kyoko tensed, "he's been brainwashed. I think it's something to do with a shock collar or maybe there's been something but into his blood or maybe he's been forced to stare at a TV screen with subliminal messages for a very very long time but he's lost it, he doesn't….he isn't Kuon right now."

"And you just left him?" Lory asked as he gestured for her to sit. He couldn't wrap his brain around it, he knew how much the two of them loved one another and he knew that Kyoko was no damsel in distress. He could imagine her grabbing ropes and tying Kuon up before hauling him into the office.

"He doesn't know who he is, he tried to get rid of me," Kyoko protested. She sighed, "I know that I'm strong but I'm not _that_ strong and I am definitely not strong enough to take on Kuon singlehandedly," she sighed. "I mean, would you take on –"

"I do see your point but I'm not sure what you mean, he's been brainwashed by an organization or?" Lory asked and Kyoko ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Kimiko Morizumi," Kyoko wrapped an arm around herself and she saw the look of horror on Lory's face, "He's been hypnotized or brainwashed to think that he's one of her butlers or slaves, I'm sure that she isn't actually paying him anything. She's making him and these two other men wear dog collars, wait on her hand and foot, he isn't Kuon anymore."

"And the reason you keep saying Kuon is…" Lory said as he leaned in and Kyoko wondered how he was even able to drink any of his tea when she had just informed him of something so strange and scary and unusual.

"He's blond," Kyoko shrugged, "with green eyes and she's given him this name that…well it just shows her level of creativity," she growled and Lory could see some of that anger that had fueled her in her beginning days of showbusiness return.

"And that name…" Lory said and Kyoko glared at the floor.

"Jadeite," she said in a voice showing all of her hatred for that cruel hearted woman.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** Megumitasama **for the review on Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 3 - Temporary Recovery

**AN:** This isn't such a popular fic as some others I write but I really like it and I hope that you do as well.

 **Chapter Three – Temporary Recovery**

" _Are you really going to make me a meal every night," Kuon said with a teasing grin as they stood in the store. This would be their first night living together, sharing a bedroom and the rest of the apartment as well and Kuon was excited but he knew that Kyoko would take the opportunity to make sure he was eating enough. Kyoko grinned at her boyfriend, smiling at how she was so lucky to have him._

 _She was one of the only people who was allowed to see his emerald eyes, though she had to do so in private. She was only one of the only people who got to call him Kuon, who knew him as Kuon. That was exciting as well._

" _It'll be fun, I could teach you if you wanted," the actress laughed. She had recently returned to her longer black hair for a movie role and seemed to blend into the crowd even further. Kuon would still take any opportunity to talk about how gorgeous he found her._

" _Do you really trust me enough?" he joked with a soft chuckle and Kyoko chuckled._

" _Should I…not trust you?" she asked and Kuon sighed, reaching out and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I don't see why I shouldn't."_

" _Well, let's hope that that sentiment is always true," he told her before kissing her passionately as she blushed at the PDA that Kuon seemed way too comfortable with. Well, he did have mostly American blood in him._

…

…

Kyoko sighed as she bowed her head, putting a few vegetables into a bag. She had really gone through a lot with Ren and she couldn't believe that her relationship with Kuon was where it was right now. She couldn't blame him for this though, he would never bow down or act as a servant to another woman voluntarily. She just wanted him to be able to move freely, to be happy, to be safe. She didn't even know if he was safe right now.

She closed her eyes before seeing a man approach her and she stared at him before looking around. Was she even seeing him correctly? She quickly texted on her phone and looked up at the tall blond not sure whether to say anything or not.

"H-Hi," she stuttered and found him to glare at her. She had had those glares multiple times during the second time they had met. It was because she was acting with impure motives but right now she didn't have any hidden plans or ill intentions.

"I have no reason to talk to you," he said as he quickly tried to avoid her eye contact and Kyoko sighed, she looked forward trying to find some way of convincing him.

"What do you remember from last year?" she asked him to find that he remained silent. She closed her eyes, he was going to ignore her wasn't he? "Do you remember when you were Cain Heel?" she asked and again didn't receive anything that could even pass as a response.

"Do you remember when you helped me create Natsu as a character. I was really inexperienced back then but you did your best to train with me. I know that trying to teach me to be a female model might have been difficult but you helped me and I'm forever going to be grateful for that…Corn."

Kyoko saw a little flash in his emerald eyes and she reached her hand out for his. He immediately smacked it away and turned his whole body to face her.

"Do not touch me. You're an ugly little flea. I wish that I had some pesticide but at least if you're here you are not near my…"

"Kuu Hizuri," Kyoko said as she faced him, "You're a disappointment right now to Hizuri Kuu."

Kyoko had to hide a smile as she saw his body posture shift, he didn't seem to be as robotic as before. She reached her hand up and let her thumb sweep against his cheek as he flinched away but his eyes showed some fear, behind this glass front he was in there.

"You know nothing about Kuu Hizuri," he said as Kyoko faced him again.

"How about Rick?" she asked and it was as if the glass in front of his eyes cracked and he stared at her. Kyoko hated bringing up the painful memory that had altered Kuon's whole life and separated him from his family and everything that he knew. She didn't like seeing him blame himself over and over about it but if it was working, "You murdered Rick didn't you?" she asked and he looked at her as if he was going to faint at any moment.

"Kyoko?" he whispered as she smiled to him.

"I'm here," she said before seeing him drop to the ground and she saw a kind of chip embedded into the skin underneath his hair, it started beeping and then she saw a little bit of a spark, was it malfunctioning? What did that witch do to him? "Kuon," she whispered as her fingers slipped over the skin. She wanted to take this out but she didn't know how. She saw the collar he was wearing was now burning his skin.

What kind of monster would go this far just to have him in her power? Well, Kyoko knew how much she would go through for him but weren't there more famous people she could have in her harem.

She saw Kuon lose consciousness and tucked her jacket behind his head, her fingers running down his neck as the collar seemed to cool down. "I'm sorry," she whispered as the tears sparkled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she placed a hand on his arm and then her body got cold as she looked up.

She glared darkly at Kimiko as she kept her hand atop of Kuon's chest. Her body would have to be broken before she would give up on him especially now he was starting to remember. "Get the hell away from me. Keep your other two clones. Not him. You don't get to keep him," she said as she summoned a few of her grudges back into her life.

"I have two men ready to take him back," she said as she snapped her fingers and Kyoko let a dark wind swarm around her but she kept a safe spot around Kuon.

"Well, I'm not going to give up that easily," Kyoko said with a cold smile, her eyes showing her level of hate and the darkness within her. Kyoko felt a rush of relief as she saw that Yashiro had said that he was going to come there and to try to keep Kuon there as long as possible.

Kyoko felt a little relief as she saw Kuon starting to come to, his eyes focused on her and he smiled.

Was he back? He was safe, right?

Kyoko felt a sharp shock as she found Kimiko to be using the shock collar to her advantage and she saw the labored breaths that Kuon was taking. Kyoko reached over to him but the pain in her own body was too much. She couldn't save him.

"I'll kill him if I have to," Kimiko warned her and Kyoko felt the tears in her eyes as she saw how much of a struggle it was for him to breathe. She had to stop this insanity and get that collar off of him.

Kyoko felt herself as weak as the little girl she had once been who had discovered Corn in their secret spot and she hated to think of herself as weak but as the color seemed to draw from Kuon's face, Kyoko got onto her knees. "Please," she whispered as she bowed formally to the woman she hated. "I'm sorry, please, please don't kill him. Please have some compassion for him. He hasn't done anything to you," Kyoko watched as the tears hit the ground.

Even worse than seeing him some poor fool playing servant to another woman, was seeing him dead and feeling his loss from the world. She would have to try some other way to save him.

As he struggled to breathe, Kyoko looked up curiously as Yashiro approached the two of them. She didn't want for Kuon to be in more pain and she saw Kimiko's disgust at his arrival. Kyoko saw Kimiko press the button again but this time, Yashiro walked over to Kuon and put his bare hands around the collar. Kyoko could see the pain in his face as he counted but soon it was as if he had broken it, his hand went to the chip in Kuon's head as well.

"Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked as she turned her attention to her fiancée, "Did you?"

"You won't be able to deprogram him," Kimiko said before narrowing her eyes. "Whatever, he'll return to me on his own," she said before walking off, glaring at Kyoko again and Kyoko started to sob as Kuon's eyes opened.

"Sweetheart," Kyoko whispered as she pressed her lips to his forehead, "It's okay. It's all right. It'll all be okay," she said as she saw his confusion but as he opened his mouth, no words came out. "Thank you, Yashiro-san. You knew what to do," Kyoko smiled weakly and saw Kuon stare at her for a moment, not appearing to know who she was or why she was here.

Kyoko sat silently, she didn't know how to explain this to him either.

"Kyoko," he rasped out very quietly and she had to stay silent to even hear him. As he said that, her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face into his chest whilst he sat up. He looked down, "I have to go back," he continued to whisper, "I have to go back. She'll be upset with me if I don't go back."

"I'll contact the president," Yashiro said as he looked at Kuon very concerned. Even with the different hair color and eye color he could recognize his client and friend from the many years they had spent together.

"Sweetheart," Kyoko whispered as she cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes which didn't seem to have any normal emotion other than fear in them. "You don't have to go back, you're safe," she said before kissing his lips passionately and he accepted the kiss but pulled back, his whole body shaking. "Sweetheart," Kyoko said slowly as she placed her hand on the side of his arm, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need her," he whispered and Kyoko looked at him horrified, "I'm so sorry."

"That's not you talking. Think about it, you would never want to be someone's servant, you would never want to do that. She's brainwashed you somehow but it's okay. We'll get through it, we just need to focus," she said as she kept her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again.

"She's the only one who can see me as I truly am," Kuon whispered again, this time his voice sounding even more damaged and weaker. Kyoko tilted her head to the side. "A monster," he tried to explain and she threw her arms around him again, pulling even closer into him. He was definitely _not_ a monster.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Two**

Ktoll9, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Glad that you guys like it. Kimiko will definitely face the consequences of her selfishness.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mistress

**AN:** Finally updated this so thanks for returning to it. It does end with a cliffhanger 😉 Hope you guys enjoy it anyway and thanks for choosing to continue reading.

 **Chapter Four - Mistress**

Kyoko stayed quiet as she saw the edgy way in which Kuon was sitting on the president's sofa, his eyes drifting between the floor and the door and back again. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and squeezed it, tilting her head to look at him and see the pain that he was in. "Sweetheart," she repeated and he shivered as she touched him, "He's been like this since he regained consciousness," she told him.

Lory hummed, Kuon was acting _very_ different from his usual self. He didn't know what kind of brainwashing he was under but it scarily appeared to be working quite well. He leaned forwards, "Kuon?" he asked him and Kuon stared at the door, starting to fidget a little, "Kuon?" Lory continued but it didn't seem to be getting a response. "Ren?" he asked and finally Kuon turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I can't be here right now. I have to go," he said in a raspy voice that both Kyoko and Lory had to be quiet to even hear. He definitely needed some kind of medical treatment for his throat.

Kyoko grabbed to his arm confused, "Where?" she asked nervously, "Where do you have to go?" She had a feeling of what he would say but she wanted to hear something different. Maybe he just needed to go to the restroom. The possibility was low but she was still going to cross her fingers that that was where he needed to go.

"Kimiko, she needs me. I need to serve her, I can't be here," Kuon said and Kyoko could see the glassy look appear. She desperately turned to Lory wanting him to help her. She put a hand on Kuon's back but he shivered. She didn't want to let him go. There had to be some way to bring back his sanity. "She needs me," he repeated, obviously his throat was hurting him.

" _I_ need you," Kyoko said as she leaned forwards to try to look into these hauntingly unfocused eyes. "Your parents need you. There are so many more people who need you than just her. I need you to be yourself and stay with me," she rubbed his arm. "We'll get through this together, you won't need her anymore. You'll be free from her."

"Then I'm breaking up with you," Kuon shivered as he started to run his fingers through his hair with a shaky hand.

Kyoko stared at him completely stunned but then tried to steady herself. He didn't mean this. That bi-witch had cast some kind of spell over him and it was the spell that was making him say this, it wasn't Kuon. "Well, I refuse to be broken up with and when you are yourself again, you're going to be relieved that we're still engaged."

"Kuon," Lory sighed as he tried to study the couple. Kyoko definitely needed help with this, "Try to think rationally, okay? Do you really want to end your engagement with Kyoko? Take some deep breaths and try to think logically."

Kyoko froze as Kuon did what the president had suggested.

He shook his head, "No, but I want to go back to Mistress," he said and Kyoko held onto him by the side. "I need to go back to Mistress."

"Kuon, take slow breaths," Kyoko requested. "You don't need to go to anyone or go anywhere. Think about you. Where would you like to go?" she asked and Kuon closed his eyes.

"I'd like to return to my mistress," he said and Kyoko shook her head.

"How about a nature walk? We could go on a trek somewhere. Somewhere where there are different birds and animals, you love talking about nature and we can even fly somewhere to see completely new natural things, new animals and new birds that neither of us have seen before," Kyoko tried to encourage him. This level of brainwashing was deep but she had to keep him here. She didn't want to see him go back to someone who didn't care about him and would mistreat him.

"I want to go to Mistress," he repeated, "Please let me go back," he said and Lory leaned forwards.

"Why?" he asked and Kyoko shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Kuon from beside. He would have to come to his senses eventually, wouldn't he?

"I need to serve Mistress. Mistress is the only thing in my life that matters," Kyoko felt tears in her eyes when he said this. "Mistress controls time and space. I must honor my place with her."

"Hmm, really?" Lory raised an eyebrow, "Interesting because the Kuon Hizuri that I know would never let anyone take control of him or step over him, he'd never try to be someone else's slave. It's a humiliating life and quite dangerous for you. Ren Tsuruga was a lot calmer, a lot more logical in his decisions, he thought things through. I don't think I like the Kuon that you are now."

"Mistress needs me," Kuon said as he broke free of Kyoko's hug and stood up with a determined look on his face. Kyoko rubbed her sore arm but her eyes followed him. She wanted to try anything that would prevent him from returning to her. She didn't deserve him.

"I could be your mistress," Kyoko said as she looked up at him in a Natsu type of manner. "Yeah, it would be fun, I'd be just the kind of "mistress" that you need. It would be nice to get my every whim fulfilled, especially by such a hot piece of work like you."

Kuon looked at her shocked before shaking his head. Kyoko sighed, she was running out of ideas.

She looked at Lory painfully and suddenly the tears wouldn't stop. He seemed completely brainwashed and it hurt every part of her body, she wrapped an arm around herself but he seemed to want to move towards her on the inside but on the outside he was just staring at her, not moving.

…

…

"Is he okay?" Kyoko asked as she held the phone to her. She had agreed to the president's plan of keeping Kuon guarded at Lory's estate. It was probably the safest decision but Kyoko still worried. Kuon was strong, he was also skilled at fighting. Were the security team going to be able to hold him. He was so determined to get back at her. She closed her eyes as she stayed on the phone.

"As good as to be expected," the president replied and Kyoko had to close her eyes. She nodded nervously before trying to relax her body. She had to trust in the president because she had no idea how she could stop Kuon by herself. Even though Kimiko had really hurt him, he still wanted to be at her side. She couldn't contend with that desire.

"Please keep me updated on anything that might happen," Kyoko whispered before looking away from the phone and putting an arm around herself. She wanted him here with her but he wasn't well. Hopefully his sickness would be cured. Hopefully he wouldn't want to go back to her and he could dye his hair and come back home.

Kyoko looked at her phone after she finished the conversation and felt her gut sink in her body. She knew that she should most likely call Kuu but she didn't know how he would react. Kuon was his precious son and as much as she was scared of hurting her Father she had to explain this situation. Kuon had reacted when he had heard his name, he might have an even stronger reaction to seeing his father in person.

Kyoko nervously held her phone to her chest and took a deep breath in before calling Kuu. She paused as she heard her anxious father pick up. Of course he had known of his son's disappearance but Kyoko had been nervous in telling him the details.

"Father," Kyoko struggled, "Please don't worry, Kuon has been found," she said and Kuu took a heavy breath. "He's alive and I don't think he's hurt physically."

"What does not hurt _physically_ mean?" Kuu asked, a little skeptical by the word choice and Kyoko bowed her head as she struggled to speak on the phone.

"He's been brainwashed," Kyoko told him and Kuu fell silent, "I don't think he's acting on his own free will. The president has him over at his estate right now because we're worried about him but he thinks that he belongs to another woman, that he's her servant or something but even a servant isn't treated in that way. Father, are you…are you really busy right now?" she asked and Kuu let his voice relax as he sifted through the information.

"There's one job that I need to do tomorrow morning but I've got a few days off after that so I'll fly over," he said and Kyoko nodded. "Is it more urgent than that? He's not in a position that he could get hurt right?" he asked and Kyoko took a shaky breath.

"No…." she lied. She had wanted for him to come as soon as he had heard about Kuon and she was a little sad that he wasn't storming the castle. Had Kuu ever prioritized Kuon in his life. He had already listened to her and his response was that he would finish a work requirement _first_ than coming to see his own brainwashed son. "I'll see you then, Father. Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Kuu nodded shakily. He paused taking a deep breath in. "Kyoko, is there something wrong?"

Kyoko paused and closed her eyes, "Not at all," she whispered before reaching for the end call button. She wanted to say it quickly and hang up on him despite how rude that might be. She closed her eyes and then opened it. "Father, have you ever, even once in your life put your son above your career?" she asked before hanging up on him. She hated that she had said that to him but with all that Kuon had told her, it seemed like a fair question.

…

…..

Kuon had broken out of the house in the same way that the prince had escaped in Cinderella 3, he had jumped out the window. However, now that he was near Kimiko again, he felt strange. It was as if everything in his body and his mind was pushing him away from this house. He shivered as he fell down to the ground. He shouldn't be here, he should be with Kyoko. He took deep breaths before hearing footsteps approaching him.

He heard Kimiko's cruel voice and it was like something in him just snapped. He shouldn't be here. This is what Kyoko was trying to protect him from.

"Get the hell away from me," he growled, his voice still sore.

Kimiko crouched down but tried to keep away from the mud that he had fallen down in without realizing. She put a hand to his forehead and he flinched. He didn't want him touching her, not when he had so many memories of Kyoko in his head. He wanted to hold onto those. Her kissing him, her hugging him, her words making him feel loved and cherished. He pulled away shaking.

Kimiko grinned as she stared at him, laughing softly. "I know what you need," she said and Kuon backed away from her. Physically he was stronger than her but she had a power over him that he couldn't understand. "You need to be with someone else for a little while," she told him and she touched his forehead before kissing him, he pulled back. "Your mind is full of memories," she said as she signaled to two guys behind her to grab him.

"You need someone new to swear your allegiance to," she said before laughing. "After I'm done with you, there is no chance that Kyoko Mogami would ever want someone like you around her." She said, her mind filling with a cruel plan that might destroy the happy relationship between the couple for good.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

Brennakai, ktoll9, paulagato


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Mistress

**AN:** This might not be a plot twist you were expecting and it does hurt Kyoko very much but there is hope in later chapters. Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter Five – A New Mistress**

Kyoko couldn't even begin to understand the fear that was taking over her when she heard that Kuon had escaped somewhere that was supposed to be near impossible to escape from. He had gone back to _her_. Something within him was ruling out all sound judgment or at least Kyoko really hoped that that was the case. She didn't want to think that Kuon was leaving her for Kimiko because he preferred her, of course not.

Kyoko was trying to figure out where Kimiko would be located. She didn't have the man power there to go by herself but she knew that the president would have some kind of plan that he wouldn't be afraid to share with them. She sighed. If only things weren't so complicated then she might be able to hold onto some kind of hope that everything would be okay.

Kyoko needed to get some air. This whole place smelled like Kuon, made her think of Kuon, it was the home that the two of them had made together and at one point they were going to live here as a married couple. Would that even be possible anymore?

Kyoko took a shaky breath as she stood. She opened the door and walked out of the apartment. She closed her eyes before seeing something that put her on guard but she smiled coldly despite there being two very muscular guys at the end of the hallway.

"You sure do take your time," Kimiko said.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed and she looked at the man beside her, the leather tight around his neck like a leash. He looked even more out of it. "Kuon," she trembled as she looked at him and Kyoko turned to Kimiko. "How dare you? You want to just show me what you have over him," Kyoko reached out to grab Kuon's shoulder but he stepped back, in his eyes it seemed to be that he didn't know her or why she would grab onto him. Kyoko choked back a sob and took a step backwards.

"No. I did a full wipe of his memories," Kimiko said and Kyoko took a step back, what? "Well there might be a little bit in there, things get kind of messy but I'm giving him to you," she said as she put the end of the leash around Kuon's neck in Kyoko's hand. The red head looked at her suspiciously but moved closer to Kuon. "You can give him back when you're sick of him," she said and Kyoko took a step forward.

"I'll never be sick of him. I love him with my entire being. Don't think that we are anything alike," Kyoko said. She was surprised when Kimiko had left and she could turn back to Kuon. "Hey, umm…is it true?" she asked before her eyes widened as she saw Kuon do a dogeza to _her_. This was weird. Kyoko immediately got down, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, no no no," she panicked as her eyes widened, "Umm, Kuon…what are…you don't remember me?" she asked as she let her fingers run through the blond hair, finally they were alone together.

"You are mistress," he said to her and Kyoko blinked hard before the horror swept onto her face. "I am to obey you, Lady Kyoko."

"O-Obey?" Kyoko choked as she heard the very haunting monotone of his voice. "Please don't do a dogeza, Kuon," she said and he looked at her, only rising slightly.

"Does it displease you, mistress?" he asked as if they were in some kind of Ren Tsuruga movie right now but she didn't want to believe that this was actually happening. Kuon was a great actor even without his stage name. He was just pretending to do what Kimiko had wanted from him until he knew she wouldn't come back.

"Yes," Kyoko whispered, "Kuon, come back to me," she said before placing a hand on his upper back. "Cut. She's gone, the scene is over, just come back to me, okay?" Kyoko pleaded but Kuon sat up on his knees and continued to stare out blankly as if he were some type of robot. Not able to cope, Kyoko threw her arms around Kuon and he started to hyperventilate. Did she press something? "Sweetheart, it's okay. We'll get through this together, Corn," she whispered as Kuon started to count whilst entering a panic attack. Kyoko stared at him, she wasn't sure what was happening to him but as she drew away he seemed to get more calm.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as she continued to kneel opposite him.

"I am in your service, Lady Kyoko," he bowed his head respectfully and Kyoko sighed.

"If this is a game, Kuon, then tell me right now," she said before seeing him blink at her. Okay, this was chillingly real. "Okay, come with me," she gestured as she went to the door and slid the card key in. "This is where we live. It's a nice apartment. Do you feel as if you could use a nap?" she asked not sure how to interact with him but if he was here then he wasn't somewhere she couldn't help him.

"I am of no use to you when sleeping, Lady Kyoko," he told her and Kyoko paused as she held the door open.

"Please, Kuon, just Kyoko. We're by first names here," she said before rubbing his upper arm. "I'm here for you so you can be honest. Would you like to rest right now?"

"Is that what you would like, Lady Kyoko?" he asked and Kyoko sighed. She wanted to grab him, demand that he remember her and that he just call her Kyoko and this nightmare would be over but it most likely wouldn't help. "Lady Kyoko?" Kuon asked and Kyoko touched his cheek affectionately but saw him tremble and pull back, he was resisting every romantic movement between them.

Well, if it hurt him this much she'd have to find other ways to care for him until he was back to normal. It was hurting her but at least he was here with her. She could try to find a cure for him. Therapy maybe? However, she would never want to give him up and make him return to Kimiko. She would deal with this no matter how painful it was.

"Yes," she nodded as she looked him in the eyes to find that he wasn't looking at anything and it was as if his true self were trapped inside of a glass box. "Yes, that's what I'd like right now. You'll only be at your best with a little rest," she said as she bowed her head. A few tears fell down her cheeks and she saw Kuon looking a bit concerned.

"Lady Kyoko," he told her as he held up his sleeve to catch her tears. "Are you all right? Is there anything that you require that I might be able to provide for you?"

"No." Kyoko whispered as she shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "No, everything is okay, Corn. Let's get you to bed," she said as she took his hand and led him to their bedroom. She tried to hold back any sobs but it was difficult. "This is where we sleep," she gestured to the large bed and Kuon took a step back.

"I don't understand," he whispered an unexpected terror in his voice. "This is where you sleep," he told her and Kyoko nodded. "No. This is the sacred bed of Lady Kyoko. I have no place in there. This is a misunderstanding, I am not at your level of human. I need to sleep somewhere else. Pl—please let me sleep some-somewhere else."

Kyoko bowed her head before nodding. _What has she done to you, Kuon?_ She asked herself. She hadn't expected to ever hear him sound so scared, so afraid. He definitely didn't sound like her Kuon. He was ill. You couldn't fault those who were ill or trapped under brainwashing and she hated hearing the frightened tone.

"Come on," she whispered as she pulled him to the guest room. "You can sleep in here if that's better?" she asked as she looked at him. He didn't sound so afraid any longer. She wanted to touch him, tell him that they would fight this together and that he would be saved, she would save him. It felt that he wouldn't understand that.

As they went to sit on the bed, Kyoko reached a hand up to the collar that he was wearing and she managed to get it off him, seeing marks pressed against his neck. She reached down to his shirt and saw there were lashes that looked like he had been whipped, some cuts, and some bruises. She shivered as she realized how mistreated her precious Corn had been.

"Do you require a whip?" he asked her in a monotone and Kyoko shook her head feeling like she was six again and Corn had told her that he was going to disappear.

"Never," she said with her eyes widening. "I will _never_ require such an object."

….

….

Kyoko looked at some photos on her home that she and Kuon had taken of them together. There was an extensive gallery proving how much they loved one another. She felt her tears in her eyes before placing a finger on Ren and wished that he hadn't had to go through all of this. She wanted her future-husband to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it was okay and they would get through this together.

 _You can give him back when you're sick of him._

Kyoko shivered as those words went through her mind. Although she hated the way that Kuon was acting towards her, that was impossible. She would never give him to someone else and she would never be so sick of him to want him away from her. She tried to breathe but choked on her breath and sobbed painfully.

She shivered as she tried to calm herself and then went to the kitchen. She wanted to cook him something to eat. Maybe if he had something to eat, some proper rest, some time to really think about what was going on then he'd snap back to his proper self. There had to be a way to reverse what had happened to him.

Kyoko made a hearty soup, she looked to the side remembering how Kuon would always take up small tasks to help her despite how he had little ability to actually cook himself. They enjoyed being next to each other and sometimes they would talk about acting and sometimes about other things but they would both be together. As she finished the soup, she heard a noise behind her and turned around. Her heart shook as she saw him bow.

"I cooked for us," she said and Kuon stared at her.

"Lady Kyoko, you did not need to dirty your hands cooking for me. I am truly apologetic for that," he said and Kyoko walked towards him. She put her hand to his chest and let her fingers spread over his abs.

"I love cooking for us," Kyoko told him and Kuon blinked at her. "You will eat my cooking, won't you? It would make me very happy if you were to eat it."

"Of course, if that is what would make you happy, Lady Kyoko," he told her and Kyoko nodded.

"It'll make me very happy, Corn," she whispered.

She'd try to learn how to return him to his usual self. She'd take him to a therapist who might be able to coax the old Kuon out of him. She'd ask anyone she could think of who might be able to help if only a little. One thing that she would never do would be to give him up, not to a woman who could hurt him so much. Maybe he wasn't here right now but at least his body was.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

H-Nala, Kaname671, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo


	6. Chapter 6 - Gradually It Unlocks

**AN:** I know this fic is a little weird but I hope you enjoy. Kyoko would give anything for Kuon to be in good health and safety again.

 **Chapter Six – Gradually It Unlocks**

Kyoko looked at the wedding dress that she had bought wondering if she would ever get the opportunity to wear it. She didn't want to force this type of Kuon into marriage, he wasn't ready and she didn't ever want to hurt him. Still, she wished that they were getting married still and that he was ready to be her husband, her partner, not the person that Kimiko had made him into.

Kyoko sighed and closed the door to her secret closet. She hadn't wanted to show Kuon the dress in case it was bad luck. She should have known that there would be bad luck anyway. She bowed her head and then went to the living room where she saw him sitting up straight with his hands on his knees and just staring into space.

"Lady Kyoko," he said as he saw her and dropped down into a bow.

She flinched. She would have to get used to this until he was back to normal. At least she could monitor him, make sure that he was okay. She walked over to him and he remained in his bow.

"Kuon," she whispered, "Can you stand up and look at me," he immediately did so and Kyoko put a hand to his cheek. He shivered but she kept it there, trying to look into his eyes. He didn't seem to be looking at anything although she was directly staring at him. She wanted to see the life in his eyes, that full spectrum of emotions. She didn't want to just see nothing.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Kyoko?" he asked her and she brushed her thumb over his cheek.

"Kuon, I'd like you to see somebody for me," she said as she tried to steady her breathing. The real Kuon didn't know what was happening and he wasn't in control of his own body. She couldn't be angry with him when he didn't know any better. He nodded. "You can do that for me?"

"I will do whatever you command," he said and Kyoko feared that was true. She was scared that if she asked Kuon to jump off of a bridge, that he would do so without any hesitation. At least she could bring him to the president and see if he had any thoughts on this or could contact any therapist who had experience with ending hypnosis.

"Kuon. Do you remember Dark Moon?" she asked and he shook his head. She sighed. She had hoped that she could work off of that. There were so many emotions that intertwined during that time, so many important realizations and actions and she wished that she could use that to help him. It didn't seem to be working.

"What is that?" Kuon asked her, "The Dark Moon."

"Just, just something that we worked on together, it's not important," Kyoko said as she tried to blink back tears. She just wanted her fiancé back. It was hard having him right in front of her but it not really being him. He didn't look right, move right, all of this just wasn't right. She didn't want it. "It's not important so please don't worry."

"It is important to you, Lady Kyoko," he said and Kyoko shook her head.

"Please don't worry about it, Kuon. I didn't mean to make you feel sadness," she said and he shook his head about to protest. However, Kyoko started to walk away from him, she didn't want to burden him with anything more. Still, as she turned her back to him, she felt him reach out and take her hand in the way he had done when they had first started dating. He rubbed his thumb over her hand without realizing it and Kyoko gasped before turning around.

"Kuon?" she asked in surprise and he looked at his hand before bowing deeply.

"I am so sorry, Lady Kyoko," he apologized and she shook her head. "I should not have touched you with such intimacy. Though I do not deserve to ask you of such a request, please forgive me for my boldness. I should treat you with the respect that you deserve."

"Kuon," Kyoko whispered as she took both of her hands in his. " _You_ are allowed to touch me anywhere that you desire at any time that you desire to do so. I love you."

"You must be confused," Kuon said quickly and Kyoko shook her head. "I am bound by Lady Kyoko. I am her servant. You are mistaking me for somebody else or," he laughed awkwardly, "you love me like a pet. That's it, the same way that you love a cat or a dog."

"No," Kyoko whispered as she reached out and put her hand on his cheek, seeing the anxiety in his expression. "I love you more than anyone in the world," she leaned up and kissed him before seeing him blush. She couldn't help but laugh. It was weird seeing that kind of emotion in him but he pulled back.

"The kiss was unsatisfactory to your standards, Lady Kyoko," he told her and Kyoko shook her head.

"Of course not," she said before feeling Kuon's hand against her forehead. She blinked, a little confused about what his action meant. What was he doing? "Kuon?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"I am testing for a fever," he told her. "The words that you are saying don't make sense to me. I am your servant, Lady Kyoko. You are mistaking me for somebody else," he pulled his hand away. "I do not understand this, you are not running a high temperature, in fact your body seems to be normal. How can you say these things without being feverish?"

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked and he looked at her nervously, shaking his head.

"There is something that I need to remember?" he asked and Kyoko took his hand, she heard him try to breathe calmly but having difficulty doing so. She led him over to the bookcase where she pulled down a scrapbook that had pictures of the two of them. She gently led him to the couch and put the book on his lap.

"Look," she said as she opened it, "You know that this is you, right?" she asked as she pointed to a picture of her and Ren on their first date. Kuon nodded nervously, his eyes taking all of the photographs in. Kyoko nervously watched him, wanting to be close so that he didn't get stressed. It wasn't his fault that Kimiko had reprogrammed him. She knew that. She knew that Kuon would never push her too far if she were in his position.

Kuon put a hand on the page that Kyoko had just gotten to. It was a picture of them kissing at a party that Yashiro had taken. The two of them were incredibly happy and in love and Kuon stopped, staring at it. "I don't understand," he told her and Kyoko hummed, she tried to examine the expression on his face. "I can't access these memories," he told her, "I am your boyfriend?" he asked and Kyoko squeezed his wrist.

"You are my _fiancé,_ Kuon," she tried to tell him and he looked down at his knee. "Are you okay?"

"I don't understand," he repeated. "Isn't a fiancé supposed to have love and support and be an equal to the one that he or she is engaged to?" he asked and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him in a side hug, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I…I can't…those emotions," he struggled, "I…"

"Kuon," Kyoko whispered as she held him wanting for him to be okay. She shouldn't have tried to force him to remember. If Kimiko had seriously damaged his brain then he might be in pain. It was as if he had some kind of traumatic brain injury or amnesia. It wasn't his fault that his brain had parts he couldn't control. "You are my equal and…and it's okay if you don't love me. Am I allowed to love you?"

"I…I do love you," Kuon admitted with his cheeks turning red again and Kyoko smiled as she watched him. "I am meant to serve you, I cannot disobey my main function in this life. I am meant to tend to you. I am meant to protect you. I have to serve you, my life is meaningless without serving you. I am not your equal and so it is unkind for me to express my love for you."

Kyoko snuggled closer to him. "No, no it's not," she tried to reassure him. "Kuon, listen to me very carefully. You didn't used to be like this. You weren't like this before, in these photographs." She moved so that she could look him face to face. "Darling," she said as she felt the tears in her eyes. "Corn, you're sick. You've got a sickness."

Kuon shook his head, "No. No I can't be here if I'm sick. If I am sick then it could infect you, Lady Kyoko," he told her and Kyoko placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking her head. "I can't risk you to be sick too," he panicked.

"You're not sick in that type of way, Kuon," Kyoko said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She grinned as she saw him smile weakly. "You're not infected but it's a sickness of the mind," he looked to her nervously. "Somebody made you unable to remember, you don't remember that we were going to get married right, that you proposed to me in the most beautiful way?"

Kuon shook his head sadly, "No, Lady Kyoko, I don't remember those things."

"And it's because somebody has locked those memories away. Corn, these memories," she gestured to the scrapbook, "These are the real memories," she said and he looked down nervously at the photograph of them kissing one another again. "You only think that you need to serve me because those are false memories that someone put into you. They changed your thinking. They brainwashed you."

Kuon looked to her, the confusion on his face but also a lack of trust. Kyoko put her hand to his neck as she attempted to calm him. She hated seeing him in so much pain. "Does it bother you?" he asked her sadly and she moved closer to him, setting the book down on the coffee table. "It must bother you that I am now like this. That I want to serve you, that I don't know anything other than my desire to serve you," he said with a great deal of sadness reflecting in his body language.

"No," Kyoko whispered, "It's okay. You don't mean for it to be this way," she told him. "Corn, you haven't done anything wrong. Don't feel that you are responsible."

Kuon nervously reached out and put his hand on Kyoko's cheek, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. He gently lifted her chin and then kissed her passionately, this time it felt right but Kyoko could still see the hesitancy that he was going through. "Was that okay, Lady Kyoko?" he asked and Kyoko smiled.

"More than okay," she nodded. She stroked his hair back, "Kuon," she said and he nodded nervously. "I'd like you to meet with a therapist," she said, "is that okay?"

Kuon nodded, "If that is your desire, Lady Kyoko."

"My desire is that you get back to normal, that we get married, that we live a happy life together," she told him before sighing and wrapped her arms around him. He moved her so that she was sitting on his lap and he could hold her too. She wanted him to get better so badly but moving slowly was okay for now. At least she knew that he still loved her even if he did want to serve her.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Five**

Kaname671, ktoll9

 **Author Response:**

Kyoko definitely does want to slaughter Kimiko but she wants for Kuon to be okay first. I tried to show a little more that Kuon isn't so much disgusted by her as he feels unworthy of her because of how Kimiko has brainwashed him. Kyoko wants to prove to him how much she really does love him though but her little revenge grudges are going to make an appearance soon.


	7. Chapter 7 - Magnetic Attraction

**Chapter Seven – Magnetic Attraction**

Kyoko had decided to take a nap. She still cared deeply for her fiancée but she needed some time to rest her mind before she joined Kuon again. She was so sleepy but the noise from the television helped her. She had asked for Kuon to watch the first five episodes of Dark Moon and after watching the first episode with him, she had thought that he would be okay watching the others on his own. It felt like she was taking advantage of him with him only able to say yes to her.

Kyoko yawned and stretched in the bed before looking up. She smiled as she pushed herself into a seated position. Kuon was standing over her, staring at her. "Hey," she said as she reached out for his hand. "The episodes are over already?" she asked and he shook his head before dropping down into a deep bow.

"No, the episodes are still playing," he told her. "I am sorry that I failed my assignment, Ky-Ky-Kyoko-ch-chan," he struggled and Kyoko blinked hard. He had actually called her Kyoko-chan and not Lady Kyoko as he had been doing. Maybe he was healing faster than she had believed was possible.

"Is something wrong then, did you feel ill by watching the episodes?" she asked and Kuon blinked at her before looking down.

"I saw colored lights, wavy lines," he told her and Kyoko sat up and touched his cheek. He didn't flinch this time and she wondered if she was getting through to her more. "Like with a computer."

"Sweetheart," Kyoko yawned as she took his hand, looking at him very concerned. "You do understand that you're not a computer."

"I know," Kuon nodded before putting a hand on his head, "but it's like the memories are blocked. I can't access them and then I came here," he looked around the room that he had been terrified to sleep in the previous night. Kyoko studied him. She wondered if she should feel happy that he had come in here. Still, if he was experiencing that kind of thing in his mind, it wasn't good and he needed to break free of this brainwashing immediately.

"Why did you come here?" Kyoko asked him confused.

"I am sorry," Kuon whispered as he bowed again and Kyoko jumped up, wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't meant to make him feel that he had done anything wrong or had overstepped what he was supposed to do. She wanted to keep him calm but he didn't seem to be holding it together and who could blame him for that. She pushed his head down so he had his face on her shoulder despite the height difference.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's all right," she said as she rubbed his back feeling him shake a little. None of this was his fault. Kyoko sighed as she saw him regain composure. It was a little nerve wracking seeing Kuon so different. He looked into her eyes before looking away like an innocent child. "Sweetheart," she whispered as she touched his cheek. "You came in here for a reason, right? And that reason must not have been to watch me when I was asleep because you haven't left. Can you tell me-"

"My body was drawn here like a magnet," Kuon said in a monotone voice and Kyoko tried to understand his words.

"Drawn into the room?" she asked. Maybe this was his way of telling her that he wanted to be with her but it was a hard thing to do knowing that he had to break free of what his mind was telling him to follow what his heart was telling him. "Okay. You can stay in this room."

"No," Kuon whispered before pointing to his side of their bed and Kyoko looked between him and the bed. Now she was convinced that his heart was trying to take control and he still wanted to be with her when she slept. He was starting to abandon the programming and fight for what he wanted and not what he was told to want.

"Yeah, yeah, we can…" Kyoko went to the bed and lifted up the blanket, inviting him to sleep with her. "Yeah, of course. Come," she said with a smile and Kuon nervously went to the bed before sitting down on it, his back towards Kyoko.

"If I am to lie in the bed then I will be next to Lady Kyoko," he said and Kyoko watched him. She was begging that the mind control wasn't going to make him suddenly leap off of the bed as if it was a pit of fire coals. She needed him to fight because any advancement was good and if he would hold her in bed then it was very good.

"Yes, please do so," Kyoko whispered and Kuon put his legs on the bed and turned to face forwards as if he were some modern android who was working from a computer chip. "Would you like more blanket?" she offered and saw Kuon move to be lying in the bed. He picked up the blanket and tucked it around him as if he were a fully programmable robot. "How do you feel?" Kyoko asked as she smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. She slowly snuggled down so that she was next to him.

"It feels nice," he told her, "Please let me know if I am too close and am making you feel uncomfortable," he told her and Kyoko moved forwards to kiss her lips and smiled as she looked into those amazing emerald eyes which were starting to gain a little more focus.

"I'm not uncomfortable at all," she said as she closed her eyes. She smiled but didn't dare to move as Kuon held her in his arms. She just had to work inch by inch until he was better. At least he wasn't hesitant at sleeping in the same bed as her any longer.

…

…

Kyoko stirred a little as she heard a knock on the door. She looked up at the empty space where Kuon had been. She felt nauseous as the idea of Kimiko being the person at the door entered her head. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he was once again reprogrammed by Kimiko just because she wasn't aware of what was happening.

She went to the door before seeing a very friendly and excited blonde once it had been opened. At seeing Kuon, Julie wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. It was a happy moment for a short time until Kuon took a step away from Julie. In his facial expression, Kyoko realized that he didn't recognize his own mother.

"Kuon? Darling?" Julie asked before she reached up to feel for his temperature. "Are you okay, my baby?"

"Julie-san, Kuon is going through some things right now which I can explain to you," she said and Kuon turned to her confused.

"Lady Kyoko, is this woman a guest of yours?" he asked and Julie had to bite her lip to not fall apart in one of the biggest breakdowns ever. Her son was passing her off as 'this woman' and he didn't seem to be acting as if he knew anything about her. She had _seen_ Kuon and even though they had acted as if Kyoko was their main connection, her son had never had a blank expression like this on his face. She paused, and did he just refer to her as 'Lady Kyoko'

"Julie-san, there's a big problem, a health condition that you have to know about Kuon," she said and Julie took off her coat.

"Lady Kyoko, should I take this woman's coat?" he asked her and Julie looked to her son before frowning towards her future daughter in law, she didn't know what was going on but she was not liking this newly arranged power dynamic between them.

"Kuon," Kyoko said as she walked over to him, "Sweetheart, I know you might not remember this," she said sadly as she looked at Julie apologetically. She knew how much both Kuu and Julie adored Kuon. She also hoped that they trusted her enough to know that she would never take advantage of him like this. "Julie-san is your mother. Julie, Kuon's been brainwashed, there are only certain memories that he can access."

"And I'm not important enough to be one of those memories," Julie huffed and Kuon turned to Kyoko looking rather concerned.

"I have done a bad thing, Lady Kyoko?" he asked before turning to his mother. "I have hurt this woman. I have made her feel sad. This woman is one that I would call my Mo-Mother?" he asked and Kyoko wanted to scream. How was anyone supposed to deal with this situation calmly?

"You have done nothing wrong," Julie said as she hugged him again, "Come sit down with me. We'll talk about -"

"Does Lady Kyoko need me in her service at the time being?" Kuon asked as he cut Julie off. Kyoko looked at the blonde model and felt herself choke. If she were in Julie's shoes than even she might be blaming herself. You see your own child wanting to serve someone else and you start to wonder whether that person he wants to be serving is forcing him into that. This was definitely not one of Kyoko's favorite versions of Kuon but it was _still_ Kuon.

"No, go talk to your mother, please but sit down I'd like to say something first," Kyoko said nervously and Julie patted Kuon's shoulder.

"Go ahead, I'll join you in a moment, my darling son," she said as she kissed his cheek and looked back at him. He was sitting as if posing for a canvas oil painting from the Elizabethan era. Only Kyoko had this much formal posture, Kuon could do it but he usually liked to relax a bit more.

"Julie-san," Kyoko bowed nervously. "Please believe me. The way that he's acting right now, I didn't do that to him. I know that it might be impossible to believe but this isn't the type of Kuon that I want to marry. I would never want him subservient to me."

Julie sighed as she cast her gaze away, "I do understand that," she nodded, "but I am still trusting you to take care of my little boy. As long as he is safe and healthy and you're working on a cure for this, then I still will support your relationship but don't leave him this way for too long."

"I'm doing my best to cure him as soon as I can," Kyoko whispered. She looked down and closed her eyes, "I have to go and grab some food and return a call. I know that you just got here but could you watch him for me?"

Julie nodded. That wasn't even something worth thinking about. Of course she would take care of her son, he was _her_ son after all.

…..

…..

As Kyoko made her way to the grocery store, she felt an anger intensify inside of her. It was burning its way through her body and she felt the desire to murder somebody. She turned to the side and saw what her grudges were catching hold of. She glared at the woman as Kimiko strode in front of her.

She was going to get Kuon back to normal or at least she was going to make the best effort that she could. With her hands on her hips she walked over to Kimiko who raised an eyebrow and looked from side to side. She sighed and said something that truly pissed Kyoko off.

"I thought you'd want to return him to me by now but I must admit that having a slave all of my own, especially a gorgeous one like Kuon feels amazing."

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Six**

H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response**

Therapy will be explored next chapter. Thank you for the support


	8. Chapter 8 - Food Crimes

**Chapter Eight – Food Crimes**

"I thought you'd want to return him to me by now, but I must admit that having a slave all of your own, especially a gorgeous one like Kuon feels amazing," Kimiko smiled and Kyoko felt everything inside of her start to grow together in a ball of hate. All of her past grudges were resurfacing and she felt so much pain within her from having to help Kuon like this. She felt worse for him than for her. He couldn't feel that pain though but he would be disgusted if he knew the truth.

"I will never ever return him or anything belonging to him," Kyoko bit back as she tried to control her anger.

She took a step forward and lifted her hand to strike Kimiko but she felt someone hold her wrist back. It wasn't an easy thing to do, to hold her back, when she felt like this. Kyoko tried to steady herself with some deep breaths as she turned to look at the man who was holding her wrist and blinked in surprise as she saw that it was Yashiro.

"Be the stronger woman, Kyoko," Yashiro advised before correcting himself, "Be the stronger person."

Kimiko blinked at the two of them, "What do you think you're doing? This isn't your fight."

Yashiro looked at her and then pulled out a latex glove. The two body guards got into defensive poses and Kimiko stared at Yashiro, was he really taking out a weapon. She'd scream if he did. Didn't people usually put gloves on if they were handling dangerous chemicals. He wouldn't be doing that, would he?

"What is…" Kimiko began but Yashiro took out his phone and showed her a few pictures of legal notices about brainwashing and abducting victims. He stared at her. "You think that some pictures are going to bring me down?" she laughed as Kyoko tilted her head in interest of what Yashiro was showing her.

"Not pictures," Yashiro said flatly, "If you don't understand what legal documentation looks like then here it is. The president has more documents and even a couple of videos to prove your guilt and we will go easier on you if you release your victims from your control."

"You're just a shrimpy nerdy guy," Kimiko laughed as she tried to pass him and ignore what he had just said. She gestured to her two victims to follow her and Yashiro shook his head, removing his glasses. Didn't she see that it was people who were skilled with technology that she had to look out for and even though he wasn't too skilled with it, he did look the part. He also wasn't some poor insignificant sap. Of course he didn't make as much as Ren did but the contract that Ren had with LME stated that he got a ten-percent cut of everything. When Ren started making the big bucks, Yashiro had tried to say that six was enough but Ren wanted to stay with the ten.

Ren was a great client and a good friend and it was because of reasons like his generosity that Yashiro truly wanted to protect him.

As Kimiko walked away, Kyoko looked at Yashiro and smiled. "You really do have legal documents, don't you?" she asked and Yashiro nodded before sighing. "Is something -"

"They're under Kuon Hizuri, I mean the name Ren Tsuruga is on there as well but we can't really do anything in a higher court without providing both his legal and his stage name. It would mean exposing his identity and I don't want to get in trouble with either him or Kuu-sama," Yashiro said nervously and Kyoko shook her head.

"Then don't be, I'll take the blame," she replied. "Want to help me shop for groceries?"

"Of course," Yashiro said returning the smile, his eyes looking into the direction that Kimiko had gone. He would get her back for this but he hoped that he could get Kuon back to normal even more.

…

…

Kuon looked at Julie nervously, she was sitting next to him and holding his hand and honestly he just wanted to think about Kyoko and wait for Kyoko because _Kyoko_ would know what to do. He looked straight ahead and Julie squeezed his hand.

"You know, when you were a little boy and you would get sick, we used to sing together lots of little things like about spiders and mice," she hummed and Kuon turned to her.

"I do not remember," he said and Julie looked down sadly, "But I could pretend to remember. Lady Kyoko has a great fondness for you. It would be an honor to pretend to remember."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Julie said as she reached up for him. "If you don't remember, you don't remember, please don't force yourself to do so."

Kuon sighed and dropped his head, "Would you like me to get you a cup of tea, you are Lady Kyoko's honored guest."

"And I'll make you a cup of tea because I'm your mother. I'm allowed to take care of my little boy when he's not feeling his best."

Kuon stared at her confused and Julie sighed, she wished that there was some way of finding the cure for this and getting Kuon back to normal faster. She stood and as she walked away from him, Kuon stood and followed her. It reminded Julie of those days when Kuon was a little boy and he was sad about something or Kuu had to go away on a location shoot for a longer period of time and they would go and feed the ducks.

She always remembered how loud Kuon laughed one time because a trail of baby ducks were following a mother duck. It was before he was even talking in short sentences. That was one of the moments when she realized how Kuon truly loved nature and seeing the beauty in the natural world. It was something that all three of them shared.

She turned to Kuon who was looking at her obediently and put her hand to his shoulder. "Do you know what we're going to do?" she asked and Kuon tilted his head to the side and looked at the cupboards before shaking his head.

"We're going to prepare some tea and small cakes for Kyoko, now I'm sure that Kyoko has the ingredients somewhere," she said and Kuon nodded.

"Kyoko has her reci-" Kuon began as he started to walk away from her and Julie placed a hand on his back.

"How about we just go with how it feels?" she asked and Kuon looked at her. He had seen Kyoko cook without a recipe before but why would she have recipe books if those weren't the recipes that she wanted to use? Was this woman, his mother that he didn't remember, a gourmet chef with a wealth of recipes inside her head. He just wasn't sure.

However, knowing that he didn't know everything and that his own thoughts might betray him, Kuon wanted to get the book. If Kyoko was going to have something made for her then it had to be made to perfection.

…..

…..

Kyoko and Yashiro walked back from the elevator to go to the apartment and were concerned when they heard the fire alarms. Yashiro quickly took the bags that Kyoko was holding and she went into the building, looking around nervously before seeing that it was smoke from the kitchen. She froze. Kuon couldn't have tried cooking something without her here and Julie wouldn't let him get hurt but it was burning and smoke was never a good sign.

He would have left had there been an injury right? If there had been a threat to his or Julie's life, there would be no way of him remaining here even in his state.

Kyoko went into the kitchen and saw smoke from the oven but there was also a plate with some baked cupcakes and a plate with burned cupcakes on them. After opening the window, Kyoko batted the smoke out and saw Kuon standing frozen by the doorway.

She went over to him and threw her arms around him before pressing her lips to his neck. "I love you," she said as she lifted her head to really take him in. "I'm so glad that you're not hurt. Can you hold me?" she asked as she tugged his arm a little, eventually he wrapped her up in his arms but there was still something strange with his expression.

Kuon sniffed the air looking confused, "It smells like home," he said and Kyoko paused before turning to Julie.

What did that mean? All that she could smell was burned cupcakes and though other burnt items did smell worse, it shouldn't really be a happy smell. It wasn't the traditional ones that people thought about when they thought about home and family. Kyoko thought about what Kuu had told her, about Julie being a terrible cook but she couldn't be _this_ terrible right. Even Kuon had improved a lot when he had started cooking with her.

"Did you make these for me, sweetheart?" Kyoko asked as she went over to the burnt cupcakes and he shook his head. "Well, did you bake them? It's…I'm sure we can…" Kyoko tapped on one and it fell apart, She had wanted to spare his feelings but there was no way of saving these cupcakes.

"I made that batch, Kuon was right, we should have followed a recipe," Julie said and Kyoko looked towards the average cupcakes and smiled. Kuon was actually thinking more clearly than Julie it seemed. She looked at the cakes and then heard Kuon cough, dropping to the ground.

"Ren!" Yashiro said as he went over to his client and close friend, he put his hand out but Kuon steadied himself.

"It does smell like home," he said as if broken out of the trance and Kyoko looked between Kuon and Julie. She walked over to Kuon and knelt down opposite him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Kuon?" she asked tilting her head to the side, "Are you hurt?" she felt a wave of relief as he shook his head. "You know who I am, right?"

"Ky-Ky-Ky" he seemed to choke and she patiently waited with him, "Kyo-ko," he said painfully before cringing and putting a hand to his head. "You are Lady Kyoko," he told her and Kyoko sighed before wrapping her arms around him again. If only just for a moment he had been back there with her, the smell of burnt food was triggering his mind to override his programming so there must be other smells and sounds that would do the same thing.

"I will make sure the kitchen is clean," Julie said as she looked over at her son and future daughter-in-law. Kyoko nodded her thanks and rubbed Kuon's arms.

"Come on, cook with me tonight?" she asked as she gestured with her head that they should both stand up and start cooking.

Kuon turned to her, "Is that an order, Lady Kyoko?" he asked and she froze. Was he this scarred after one thing burning? Maybe fire? Was fire connected to his brainwashing? How could she wake him up from this, pinching didn't seem like it would do anything with his head at its present state.

"It's an invitation," she said as she grinned looking into those amazing emerald eyes. "Would you like to cook with me, Kuon?" she asked and he nodded.

"I would like that very much, Lady Kyoko," he said and Kyoko turned to him. At least he had been able to break through once, hopefully the second time would be easier and hopefully he would be able to return to being Kuon Hizuri before they made that knowledge public for all of Japan.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Seven**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Paulagato


	9. Chapter 9 - A Greater Grip on the Mind

**Chapter Nine – A Greater Grip on the Mind**

Kyoko could hear something strange coming from the bathroom and it had woken her up. She blinked before reaching out to where Kuon had been. Even if he only greeted her with this 'Lady Kyoko' stuff, she wanted to make sure that he was okay. When she realized that that side of the bed was empty, she sat up and saw that the light was on in the bathroom.

Going towards the light, Kyoko opened the door to see Kuon throwing up whilst he had a hand placed on his forehead. She rushed towards him and placed a hand on his upper back, massaging it slightly by rubbing in small circles.

"Sweetheart," she whispered, "are you okay?" she got down next to him and wrapped an arm around his back before letting her head rest on his shoulder as she drew into him. "Are you okay?" she repeated and he looked at her. His eyes looked like he was sick but they looked familiar.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before bowing his head and closing his eyes to make sure that he had emptied his stomach. "I'm not sure what's going on. I…there's too many images…too many colors," he said and she hummed trying to think of what he could mean. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"You want to tell me about them?" she asked. If it was bothering him then he needed somebody who he could turn to, who would talk to him and listen to him. She just hoped that he would allow her to do that despite the feelings of desiring servitude that he seemed to be holding onto.

"Have I been calling you Lady Kyoko?" he asked and Kyoko grabbed a wet towel, holding it out for him. She watched him cautiously, unsure of how to react. She was hoping that this was the proper Kuon and that he had somehow snapped out of the brainwashing but she didn't usually get her wishes. "Did you like it?"

"Kuon," Kyoko said as she watched him nervously, "What's the last thing that you remember?"

Kuon looked forward as he wiped his mouth and then got to his feet, he sighed as he looked away. "The last thing I remember?" he asked, "Wow, that's a…that's a question. There's…I was going somewhere, the airport and then I got drugged and…and I have all these memories of the past few days which don't seem to make any sense."

Kyoko squealed as she hugged him again. She was excited that Kuon seemed to be back to normal. Even if it had caused him to vomit, he was getting his independence back.

"What?" he asked as he watched her before getting to his feet, feeling unsteady on them. "I feel terrible," he commented as he managed to grab his toothbrush and start cleaning his teeth. Kyoko watched him, still with her hand on his back. She knew that if he continued to fight, he would beat this.

"I'm glad you're back," Kyoko told him honestly and Kuon laughed as he pushed his hair back. "We'll talk more about what's been going on in the morning but I'm so glad that you're here," she said as she helped him over to the bed. Kuon laughed and sat down with a groan.

"I must have missed so much work," he sighed as he let his shoulders drop. He had always kept his attendance perfect and his promptness as perfect as possible. Now he had to face the fact that he had skipped out on doing roles that he had promised to do.

"You know that the president and Yashiro always have your back when it comes to that, you've been ill so they've been able to cover for you but now that you're here again. You _are_ here, aren't you?" she asked before climbing in under the covers with him and let him hold her in his arms.

"As far as I know of," he told her and Kyoko closed her eyes hoping that that was the case.

…

…

"So," Lory said as he studied Kuon the next morning – who had kept throwing up – as they sat in the office. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked and Kuon looked at him.

"A little dehydrated," he said honestly as he put his hand to his forehead again and Kyoko rushed to get him some water. There were a lot of physical signs that looked like he was ill but she had also heard that sometimes people acted this way to psychiatric drugs and even hypnotism.

"Did you want to see a doctor?" Lory asked and Kuon sighed.

"I think I'm going to be okay," he replied as he sipped the water slowly. Kyoko returned to massaging his back, truly worried about her fiancée. He wasn't thinking clearly. He needed to get some medicine and feel better and maybe the doctors knew how to treat something like brainwashing. She gently pushed her fingers through his hair and he looked at her as he set the water down.

"I've always loved your natural hair color," she commented and Kuon looked down. He knew that right now he had to act as Kuon HIzuri and hope that people wouldn't see him from a distance and recognize him as Ren Tsuruga. He had even brought a hoodie so that he could wear a disguise. Soon he'd have to decide how to approach the situation.

"Kuon, can you do something for me?" she asked him and he looked at her for a moment before bowing his head.

"You really do want for me to see a doctor, don't you?" he asked and Kyoko nodded. "Fine."

"I'll get the details over to your doctor at once," Lory said, "Did you want Jelly to fix your hair before you go?" he asked and Kuon closed his eyes. Did he really want to work on hiding his identity when his identity could be so easily stolen? Maybe if he had his family around him it would feel better.

"No, call a press release," he said as he groaned from how sore he felt, "I'll come out as Kuon Hizuri."

…

…

Kyoko could see that over time, Kuon was feeling more nauseous and he was getting more shaky. She wanted him to see a doctor for his own sake but there was something else too. It was as if he had broken out of the brainwashing but he was still somewhat tied to it. She didn't want to experience a relapse when she was this close to the true Kuon.

"Corn?" she asked as she saw him rush off and heard a laughing from behind her. She rolled her eyes dramatically as she turned to look back at Kimiko. Of course this little tart wouldn't be done playing games. "You have a problem because if you don't leave, I _will_ get you arrested," Kyoko threatened her.

Kimiko looked over in the direction where Kuon had just run, "It's hard for him isn't it, overriding programming and everything."

"Kuon's strong," Kyoko said as she had a spark in her eye trying to tell Kimiko that she wouldn't just let her come over and start acting as if she was the ruler of the world. Kyoko had to believe in her future-husband. He had never made her doubt how strong he was and even now that he physically didn't feel well, he had pushed forward mentally and was fighting against the mental leash she had him tethered by.

"You know, it's hard to brainwash people on a mental level," she said and Kyoko turned to her looking quite bored by the conversation. "It's…they always think that they can fight back. Gives you the worst migraines," she said and Kyoko felt sad as she watched Kuon return and he glared at Kimiko, his eyes darkening and he wrapped an arm protectively around Kyoko.

"Get away from me," he growled and Kyoko saw that he had his eyes closed. It was for the best that he wasn't looking at her. Who knew what kind of magical spell she had cast on him that would reawaken if the two were to interact. Kimiko had ways of getting what she wanted even if that did include hurting Kuon. She took Kuon's hand and gestured in the direction to the hospital.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kimiko asked, "the brain isn't enough, well not when it comes to thoughts and that kind of thing. There are numerous other parts of the body which I have control over…maybe even his heart," she winked and Kyoko stared at her trying to figure those words out.

"Why would you tell me any part of your plan?" she asked as she tried to consider whether Kimiko had done anything to Kuon that would have had an effect on his health. She rubbed Kuon's upper arm. "Come on," she said and Kimiko smiled.

"Even you can't hold onto him forever but I can," she said and Kyoko glared at her again, her demons building up but Kuon took her hand and pulled her in the direction towards the doctor's office. Something was wrong and Kyoko felt like her chest was plummeting but she wanted to do her best for Kuon.

Kyoko watched as Kuon got even weaker when they entered the hospital and she led him over to some chairs, telling him that she'd get him something else to drink. He needed to maintain his fluid levels with how much he had been throwing up. Hopefully he would soon be attached to an IV so that he wouldn't pass out from dehydration. She left his side and placed her hand on his shoulder wanting to make sure that he continued to stay sitting down.

"I'll be right back," she told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and then went over to the water cooler. She took slow breaths before hearing someone approach her from behind.

"The president told me that the two of you were on your way here," Yashiro told her and Kyoko smiled as she got three cups of water. Two of them were for Kuon and one was for her but if Kuon needed all three, she would go without.

"Yes, he's still trying to overcome some physical aspects of the brain washing, but he's doing better. I think that physically he just feels like it's a migraine or lack of sleep. I'm hoping that's what it is," she commented and Yashiro nodded.

"He's in the waiting area?" Yashiro asked as he checked his phone and then the two of them started hearing noises of alarm around them and people talking in loud voices. Kyoko's chest sunk again. Something must have happened. Something just wasn't right. Yashiro took the cups from her shaking hands and she bolted down the hallway to see Kuon collapsed onto the ground, some red and white and brown liquid near his mouth.

He was shaking, convulsing and this seemed to be so much more than a migraine. They should have come to the hospital sooner. She wouldn't forgive herself were something to happen to him because they hadn't come early enough.

"Man is coughing up blood," one of the nurse's said as she rolled him to his back and Kyoko dropped down with him as the doctor pulled back the hoody which exposed the blond Ren Tsuruga. "Seems to have had a seizure."

Kyoko gripped tightly to her arm. A seizure? He had had a seizure?

Kyoko moved forwards and held his hand. What kind of work had Kimiko done to him? How could she have let her guard down just because she was so happy that Kuon had mentally returned to her side? How selfish was she?

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eight**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, Paulagato


	10. Chapter 10 - You Are Loved

**Chapter Ten – You Are Loved**

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her as she sat in the waiting room. A seizure was one thing but it didn't seem to be the thing that the doctors claimed Kuon had. He had done so well in his fight against the migraine but she hadn't taken it seriously enough. Kyoko thought back to the moments she had had with Kuon. When she covered as his manager, he was often hesitant to admit that he had a cold. It wasn't until it was too late and he couldn't hide it that he let her know. With the whole Ren Tsuruga thing, he was used to suppressing some emotions and living with deception.

Yashiro was sitting right next to her. His head was bowed and he kept trying to breathe steadily but some moments failed to do so. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Yashiro told her and Kyoko nodded. Yes. He often fought his way out of things and he was the strongest person that she knew.

"Yeah, he's Corn," Kyoko replied. She wished she had her stone on her, the piece that connected her to her fiancée but at the same time, if she were to go get it then she would miss the moment in which he came out of the emergency room. "Do people generally spend this long after a seizure?" Kyoko asked as she nervously glanced to the door.

Yashiro shook his head. He didn't know that much about seizures, Kuon hadn't had one before but they typically looked different than what he had experienced. If this was a movie, Yashiro would have guessed poison or something of that nature. He just hoped he wasn't right.

As they sat together, a doctor came out and Kyoko stood up. "Is a family member here?" he asked looking grim and Kyoko turned quickly back to Yashiro and shook her head.

"Not yet, his father's on his way here. Can you tell _us_ what happened?" she asked desperately and the man shook his head but before he could get a word out, Kyoko dropped into a formal bow. "Please tell me. I'm his fiancée, we live together, we're going to get married."

"I'm sorry," the doctor told them, "Without a family member present, I cannot release any information."

Yashiro felt a stiffness from the doctor. There was something wrong with this. Something had happened which they didn't want to tell them.

"I'm sorry," the doctor told them as Kyoko felt a strong breeze as Julie walked quickly but elegantly over to them, her face showed that she had the same panic as Kyoko. "Without a family member present, I cannot -" the doctor turned to Julie as she stared at him.

"I'm his mother therefore making him my son, direct family," Julie said with a panic in her eyes. "What's happened to my baby?" she asked. It was obvious that she had come here as quickly as possible but she still seemed to look perfect and she wasn't out of breath at all. She hadn't even stumbled in the designer heels which she was wearing.

"If you'd like to come with me, we can talk in private," the doctor said and Julie turned to Kyoko and Yashiro and shook her head.

"This man is my son's manager, this woman is his future wife, whatever you have to say to me you can say to them," Julie told the man and he hesitated.

"Okay." The doctor looked at all three of them before turning his attention to Julie once again. "I am sorry to inform you that your son has passed. The time of death has been recorded." As he said those words, Julie turned paler than she ever had before. If this wasn't a doctor telling her this, she would have argued back.

"He…." Julie blinked back before laughing weakly as Kyoko started shaking and pulling her knees to her chest and Yashiro's jaw had dropped, they were turning pale as well. "I'm sorry," Julie laughed awkwardly, "I don't think that I heard you correctly. Could you repeat what you just said?"

"Kuon Hizuri is dead," the doctor said. "We tried everything we could for him but the injury to his brain was too much. It was beyond repair by the time we found him. There was something inserted into his head, a chip of some kind."

"A chip?" Julie asked as Kyoko felt her demons coming out. Julie felt tears wash down her cheeks and she shivered, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I don't understand," she whispered. "Can't you do anything? There has to be something which you can -"

"I've never seen anything like this," the doctor told her. "His brain exploded."

Julie stared at him. Kuon's brain had…exploded? How could a person's brain just blow up without any warning. She turned to Kyoko who was too shocked and grieved to have a conversation. "Did he say anything to you?" she asked and Kyoko blinked back her tears.

"He had a migraine. He was feeling dehydrated all day." Kyoko sobbed again. Maybe if they had had him checked up by a hospital much earlier than they did then Kuon would still be alive and with them. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. He was her fiancée. He wouldn't just leave her like everyone else in her life had. He was special. "We should have come here earlier. He protested against it but we should have come here immediately. I'm so sorry," she apologized and Julie looked to the doctor.

"Can we see the body?" she asked and the doctor looked at her in shock.

"His body exploded, quite literally," he told her and Julie bowed her head. "I don't think that it's appropriate to view the body after the damage that has been done to it. Do you really want to see your son's body without his head attached."

Julie sobbed and looked away in disgust. She had never killed anyone before and the thought had never seriously entered her head but at this point that's all that she wanted to do. Even if a negative light would be shone upon her. Even if she had to go to jail for the rest of her life or even face the death penalty, she wanted justice for her son. He had suffered too much in life.

"Give me the girl's home address," she whispered to Yashiro, her voice cold and somewhat emotionless. Kyoko blinked at her and then turned to Yashiro.

"I don't have that kind of information," Yashiro tried to reason with her and Julie shook her head.

"Then you know ways to _find_ it," she told him before looking to Kyoko and didn't know what to say. She looked down with a cold laugh that Kyoko recognized from when her own demons came out to play. Julie couldn't be seriously considering killing her, not that Kyoko could say anything, she had her own plans of revenge.

….

….

It was one of the most difficult things for Kyoko when she had to return to the apartment where she and Kuon lived. All of his belongings were there, well apart from a box that the hospital had given her with his chain that they had removed from his neck and a couple of other accessories. She sank down onto the ground and started to weep. Having a Kuon who was a hollow shell or having a Kuon who followed her every command was better than knowing there was no saving her fairy prince.

Kuon was gone. Kimiko had been right, if she couldn't have Kuon then nobody could. Maybe he would have been better as Kimiko's slave, at least she could have seen him moving and hear him speaking even if it were words of love towards Kimiko that made her want to die.

"Corn," Kyoko whispered as she curled herself into a ball on the floor. This apartment smelled like Kuon. There were so many memories of Kuon here. She shivered as she felt that his ghost was still present here. She didn't know whether that thought was comforting or not. If only she had a way of seeing him to tell him how loved he was and how nobody blamed him for any of this. Instead, Kyoko just sobbed painfully over the loss of the love of her life.

After some time, Kyoko stood up, her body moving like a ragdoll that had been brought to life and she looked in the kitchen. She had wanted to prepare so many meals to help him feel better. She had wanted to spend so much time with him. She had even started to have thoughts of having a family with him. He would have been an amazing father.

Finally, Kyoko got to the bedroom and pulled out the precious stone. For years, probably too many years, she had believed that this stone connected her to the world of the fairies and that was why she couldn't meet with Corn. Now it linked her to the afterlife because that's where Corn, _her_ Kuon, was. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she whispered to the rock still feeling a connection with him. At least she could be connected to his spirit. "I didn't protect you. I am so so sorry," she cried as she went into a fetal position.

She didn't feel like running or screaming or anything. She felt numb. Still as she held onto her treasured possession, she could feel a warmth from it that told her that Kuon was still nearby and he wanted to be with her. Maybe she was crazy and maybe he was just a ghost but even as a ghost or a spirit, she wanted to see him. She needed to make sure he went to the right place. He had always said that he didn't expect to get into heaven if there was such a place but that's what she wanted for him.

She wanted him to finally be in peace, finally be forgiven by the universe. If there really was a place like heaven with eternal happiness then she wanted him there and hopefully her own wishes were enough.

….

….

As Kimiko returned home, she saw a woman standing at her door. She blinked hard. She had tried to keep the personal information of where she lived out of the directories where only people with access to her personal data could find it. She had all letters and mail sent to her agency where she would collect them. She didn't think that someone unknown to her would be waiting by the door.

"Excuse me," she said as she saw the woman holding onto a sharp object. She tilted her head as she saw a dark anger come over this older woman. She was holding onto what appeared to be a heel from a stiletto shoe. "This is private property, you are trespassing here."

The woman laughed bitterly and glared at her with the same emerald eyes that Kuon naturally had. "That's rich coming from you," the woman said before launching forwards and choking Kimiko who struggled against her, pulling away but feeling the woman push her to the wall again. Kimiko watched as the woman held up the sharp object. That could puncture something important like a lung.

"Who the hell are you?" Kimiko asked her and the woman laughed bitterly.

"You have two answers," the woman said with a coldness to her. "One, I am the mother of the man you just murdered and a mother who loves him with all of her heart."

"And two?" Kimiko laughed as she thought of this as a joke and Julie smiled in a cold and twisted manner.

"The person who is going to murder you right here, right now." Kimiko tried to laugh again but she realized that Julie wasn't kidding and paled. She was serious about this. Was she really willing to go to prison out of revenge for the death of her child?

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nine

H-Nala, Kaname671


End file.
